Calendar applications are widely used in electronic devices to keep track of appointments. A calendar provides a visual representation of one or more periods of time, such as years, months, weeks, days and hours.
Many of today's electronic devices such tablets, smart phones, laptops, and desktops provide calendar applications. Calendars across different devices of one or more users can be synchronized. The users can schedule events on their calendars and request to be informed of an upcoming event at the start of the event or at fixed time intervals prior to the start of the event. Users can also request the calendar notifications to be displayed again, e.g., by selecting a snooze button.
As these calendar applications become more ubiquitous, providing additional features and further improvements to the applications are desired. The additional features, however, come with an increased cost in power consumption. As many of today's electronic devices are portable devices it is desirable to make different applications on these devices operate in power efficient modes.